


A Shepherd's Tale

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Bible - Fandom
Genre: Family, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shepherd's view of the first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shepherd's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this short Christmas story that a friend wrote so Happy Holidays!

The temperature had dropped dramatically with the setting of the sun. At twelve years of age Samuel had spent many nights here in the mountains above Bethlehem with his father and uncles. He placed some wood on the dying fire, pulling his cloak against the chill.

His thoughts turned backward to that first night. Every night sound had sent shivers down his spine but the snarling of the lion had frozen him in place. He wanted to turn and run but his legs wouldn’t obey. The lion moved nearer, his head lowered. His father had arrived just in time, dispatching the lion with a well placed rock from his sling. That had been two years ago; now, the night sounds and the bleating of the sheep as they settled down for the night held no fears for Samuel.

“Cold,” his father stated. Either a question or just a statement on the weather, Samuel wasn’t sure. His father lowered himself to the ground, goraning from protesting bones.

“The stars are bright tonight, Papa.” Samuel replied. He ignored the rumbling noises from his stomach; they had brought food but the bread was hard, the meat tough. Someone would have to make the journey to town for supplies soon. He stretched out beside the fire. His uncles would tend the sheep, waking them sometime in the night for their turn.

The old man placed more wood on the fire, watching the flames flare up. Satisfied, he too stretched out, thinking it was about time to turn the flock over to Samuel.

Later, Samuel came awake, disorineted for several long moments, with the feeling something was wrong. He didn’t think he’d been asleep that long, minutes or hours, he wasn’t sure. A great light, as bright as the noon day sun, had turned the sky a golden hue. Terrified, the sheep were bleating, milling around nervously. Samuel jumped up, hearing the panic – stricken cries of a certain lamb above the rest: his wife Eva. Snatching the lamb up, it became quiet almost at once, snuggling against Samuel’s chest.

A being appeared from the golden veil sending the flock in a new fit of turmoil. The sheperds rushed to calm the flock; if the sheep ever scattered, they would spend the rest of the night trying to gather them together.

“Do not be afraid.” As the being spoke, Samuel gazed into the sky, terrified, unable to help his father and uncles. “I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. Today in the town of David a Savior has been born to you; he is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign to you: You will be able to find a babe wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.”

The being stretched out his hands, the sheep becoming quiet, their bleating ceasing. Part of the flock settled down as if nothing had happened, Samuel sensed that for a fact.

Almost immediately, other beings appeared, joining the first in the heavens, singing, “Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace to men on whom his favor rests.”

All the beings appeared, the darkness of the night returning. One of Samuel’s uncles approached, “You and the boy should go, see if this thing the angels spoke of. The rest of us will tend the flock until you return.”

And so Samuel and his father gathered up their robes and guided by a torch taken from the fire, made the journey to Bethelem. The night was cold and dark and several times they heard the cry of a lion but the torch burned brightly, keeping the wild animals at bay while showing them the way. When they reached the city they inquired as to where this newborn babe could be found.

“We search for a babe the angels told us about.” His father inquired of a man standing at the entrance of a sheltered stable.

“He is here.” The man answered simply, sweeping his arm in a welcoming guesture.

Only then did Samuel relize he still carried Eva in his arms. “What shall we do, Papa?”

“It is as the angels said, my son. Behold the Lamb of God.”


End file.
